


Her thougths

by rojy



Series: Intertwining [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hearts, Orihime's poem, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: She used to envy the rain





	Her thougths

They continued sitting in a comfortable silence in the same position after Ulquiorra's confession as they watched the beauty of sunset.

She sat there smiling while recalling his words from earlier. Then a realization hit her which made her grin.

"Ne, Ulquiorra" She broke their body contact to look at him she continued "You know- No actually you don't know of course." She smiled sheepishly and earned herself a glare from him. Then She collected herself and continued:

"Your words made me realize something"

Now was his turn to be curious. Oh how she loved when he looked like that

"Once I thought about the rain and its ability to connect what could never be connected, it was before we met."

She looked at the sky and said: "My exact thoughts were:

"If I were the rain that connects together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle

. . . Would I be able to connect two hearts together?"

'Cute' she thought as he looked at her with more curiosity in his eyes, eagerly waiting for her to continue:

"I think I was envious of the rain, I wished to be the rain so I could connect someone's heart with mine"

Then she turned her body to him "What you said, Ulquiorra, made me realize something.. I did connect to another's heart.. I did connect to my friends' hearts..." Then she held his hand and said with the most beautiful smile "But I am happiest that I could connect to your heart, Ulquiorra, the very heart you did not believe in."

"You made me realize I don't have to envy the rain anymore"

"Yes, I was heartless." He teased with a small smirk

"No, you were not!" She cried. "And I was just going to thank you" She mumbled.

"So you would say that makes us even somehow" He said knowing her illogical logic. How does helping him discover his heart ever compares to this? Whatever, If she's happy, so be it.

She smiled at him while putting her head on his shoulder and replied" You could say that".

**Author's Note:**

> Although I didn't follow bleach but I did when I was a lot younger. Few years later I reads fics and I discovered the beauty in the Kubo's quotes they beautiful and brilliant. So I wrote fics based on his quotes.  
>  I have written a first draft of this story then a few days later I saw that fanart which was also inspired by Orihime's quote it was so beautiful I think it was by zelka on deviantart if anyone's interested to see it.


End file.
